


Rose with the Sun

by aykayem



Series: available light [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	Rose with the Sun

You wake up like you do most mornings: vaguely aware of your surroundings, even more aware of a slight hangover. You don't mind it; you remember vividly what kind of celebrations led to that turn of events. A party, too many shots of Firewhiskey, and an evening in with your boyfriend, who continues to sleep beside you. He's tired, and you let him sleep on, admiring the ceiling of your shared flat in the available light, streaking brilliant pink and orange over white stucco. It's a beautiful morning, and you're in half a mind to go out and enjoy it.

You'll wait till he's awake. You don't know when that'll be, but you have faith that he'll wake up some time before tea. He usually does. For now, you settle back against the pillows, letting them surround you. You're still bleary, and your eyes fall closed without your consent; you barely notice when he rolls over, sliding an arm around you comfortably. It's really the only reason, you tell yourself, that you roll towards him, curling up next to him.

The sunrise is passing, and so is your hangover, aided away by your inclination to keep sleeping and the very thought of the coffee you're going to enjoy the moment the pair of you are properly upright. You don't mind; there will always be another.


End file.
